99th Hunger Games: Bloodshed
by Phoenix134
Summary: With the inclusion of District 13, District 14 and the Capitol. This is the biggest hunger games yet!. The more the tributes the more bloodshed and the more deaths. Joint the tribute on their adventure of Pain, blood and betrayal. *SYOT OPEN* FORM IS ON MY PROFILE. Blood will be Spilled.
1. Chapter 1

_Capitol__:_

_Male: Kyro Steam- Gordude09 (BLOODBATH)_

_Female: Bluejay Dawn- Stalking Dream_

_District 1:_

_Male:_

_Female: Jemima Katherine Mirelli- fantasymoon1_

_District 2:_

_Male: Reserved-mparts99_

_Female:Aria Clapton- Sandgem  
_

_District 3:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 4:_

_Male:_

_Female: Taren Storm-TTT5_

_District 5:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 6:_

_Male:_

_Female:Petal _

_District 7:_

_Male: Reyvk Sem- Sounds of Snow_

_Female: Kacey-Leigh Westwood-Xx elles belles xX_

_District 8:_

_Male:_

_Female: Colleen Reyna- AnimeGirlieGirl_

_District 9:_

_Male:_

_Female: Cecilia Rose- Little Unusual Rose_

_District 10:_

_Male: Zyatt .gg_

_Female:_

_District 11:_

_Male:_

_Female: Penelope Weltz- Stalking Dream_

_District 12:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 13:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 14:_

_Male: Duece Valentine- Sovereign1598  
_

_Female:Laurel Greele- swimmyfinnick1_

_Serenity Diamante- Head Gamemaker._

_My high heeled shoes make a loud tapping sound as I walk on the glass floor, turning my head I can see clearly on the walls images of past victors and memorable tributes. I reach the President's door its black color a deep contrast to their white hallway surrounding it. I straighten my beautiful purple Capitol couture dress and flip my blonde hair out of my face. Slowly I check the time on my pink watch imported from District 3, breathing in softly I knock on the door._

'_Come In' A deep voice shouts from the inside. I grab the ornate glass doorknob and turn it the door swings open revealing the presidents room. 'Hello Serenity, how are you dear' the president says in his usual somber voice 'Good Mr President' I reply almost too eagerly. The president gestures to the seat and I sink into the velvet seat, grabbing my designer handbag I pull out the smooth holosphere and place it on the table._

_Grabbing the sphere, I press the power button and the hologram springs into life. The sphere creates the picture of the arena in almost 3d like quality. The president sucks his breath in. 'Wow serenity this is amazing a truly exquisite work of art, may I' he says gesturing towards the sphere. I nod in agreement; he starts move around the arena using the holosphere. He comments on how beautiful the mutts are and treacherous gamemaker traps. At the end of his assessment I am beaming from his praise. He dismisses me; I quickly gather my things before leaving. The president's black somber eyes and his sickly pale skin make him look like an invalid. But this man can run the whole of Panem with an Iron fist. He again congratulates me on a beautiful arena. Walking out of his room, My assistant Ceres busts out of the hallway her golden curly locks are loose out of her tight Afro Panting she tells me the reaping's are starting on District one and that she wanted to Check if I wanted to watch it. I replied yes with a smile, I wouldn't miss it for the world._

_District Information_

_Capitol- Due to the rebels of the 74__th__ and the 75__th__ games, which included Capitol citizens aiding Katniss Everdeen and her team of rebels to Overthrow President Snow's rule. The capitol has been participating in the games ever since the assassination of President Paylor and the reinstated Hunger games. At the age of 12 young Capitol citizens are required to learn a weaponry and survival skill to aide them in their future life or if chosen to be a tribute from the hunger games making Capitol tributes careers. But every now and again there are some tributes who are either to spoiled or stupid and are killed in the bloodbath._ _**The Capitol of Panem is a technologically advanced, utopian city where the nation's most wealthy and powerful reside. The Capitol is also the colloquial name for the ruling government of Panem. As the seat of power in Panem, the nation's twelve (previously thirteen) districts are ruled from this city, and the Hunger Games are organized and celebrated in it. The Capitol is a tyrannical dictatorship, led by President Snow (before his death), and holds total political and economical dominance over Panem, enforcing its rule through an army of Peacekeepers, capital punishment, propaganda, and the Hunger Games. It is also the only major city mentioned in the trilogy. It is thought to be located in the north western section of the former United States of America, seemingly west of the Rocky Mountains. The Rockies also act as a natural barrier and have served the Capitol well, allowing their air forces to bomb the rebels who attempted to invade the city in the Dark Days. The Capitol is known for its fashion and food.**_

_District One- Luxury: District one was one of the last Districts to rebel against the capitol and therefore suffered the least out of all the districts. Tributes are known for their beauty and cunning__**.**__**District 1 is one of the wealthiest districts of Panem. Its primary industry is manufacturing luxury items for the Capitol and as a result has a generally favorable relationship with it. These luxuries include diamonds and other precious gems, and it seems that parents from District 1 name their children after precious items and their attributes, which may be a reflection on their "glamorous" nature. Children in District 1 almost always seem to take pride in competing in the Hunger Games, and are among the group of tributes that band together to pick off the weaker contestants, known as Careers.**_

_District 2- Masonry: District two tributes are known to be tough and brutal showing their strength in weaponry but their weakness on basic survival skills._ _**District 2 is one of the wealthiest districts of Panem. It's where most Peacekeepers are trained and weapons are manufactured, but it originally specialized only in mining and stone cutting.**_

_District 3 Technology: - District 3 was one of the first Districts to join the uprising in the first and second rebellion. This caused them to be treated unfairly by the Capitol. Tributes are known for the smarts and ability to use technology. __**District 3 is one of the 14 districts in Panem. Its main industry is technology. They specialize in televisions and computers. Before the rebellions, it was one of the richest districts in Panem.**_

_District 4- Fishing:_ _**District 4 is one of the wealthiest districts of Panem. Its industry is fishing, which is useful for tributes in the Games as they have experience in using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life.**__ Tributes are known for their excellent use of tridents, nets and their swimming skills. A career district._

_District 5- Science: This District specialty was changed from Power to science after the second rebellion. They supply Panem with scientific studies and work closely with District 3 to produce new technology. They also produce hovercrafts. Tributes are known for the intelligence, stealth and able to use science to aid them in the arena._

_District 6- Education: This District like District 5 specialty was changed from transportation to education after the second rebellion. They know educate the youth of Panem by writing and producing literature and having the best teachers in Panem. Tributes are known for the intelligence and writing skills._

_District 7- Nature/Agriculture: This district specialty was changed from lumber to Nature after the second rebellion. Their lush forests of tree have become orchards and fields of wheat and flour to supply Panem. Tributes are known for their ability to identify plants and use trees as cover in the games._

_District 8-Textiles: __**District 8 is one of the poorest districts of Panem. Its main industry is making textiles and clothing**__. Tributes are known for their sewing skills and work well in urban arena's. District 8 is very urban._

_District 9- Food: District 9 creates food; All the delicious foods served in the Capitol are from there. A middle class district. Tributes are known for their cooking skills._

_District 10- Animals: District 10 breeds cows, pigs any type of animal and sends them throughout panem for eating or cooking purposes and domestic use. They also create and breed mutts for the capitol. Tributes are known for the ability to for their hunting ability and recognizing mutts. Specialty was changed after the second rebellion._

_District 11- Construction/Design: District 11 suffered the worst out of the entire districts second to District 12. Their beautiful Forests, orchards and fields were removed and replaced with an urban environment. District 11 was treated badly for many years, but the Capitol is beginning to stop the harsh rules on the District. They specialist in constructing and making buildings, working closely with district two and Designing working closely with district 8 to design and make beautiful clothes. _

_District 12- Mining: Home to the rebels Katniss everdeen and Peeta Mellark who were both hung alongside their family and fellow rebels. The specialty was changed to coal mining to mining. They now mine gold, jewel's and other substances under the earth. They have the harshest rules enforced on them and work closely with District one shipping of their jewel's to them. Tributes are known for their use of pickaxes and mining equipment and use caves as cover._

_District 13- Power: After failing to destroy the capitol twice. District 13 was brought back to panem and given a new specialty to do. They now have District 5's previous specialty and use the wind, nuclear, water and other uses to supply panem with power. Tributes are known for their understanding of using electrical prods like district 3._

_District 14- Medicine and Weaponry: A newly made District made 30 years ago. Supplies Panem with medicine and the capitol with weapons.. Children are expected to learn how to use a weapon by the age of 10 and work in the medicine clinic as a trainee. The district is half urban and half rural, there are many medicine labs but the district is full of forests and trees. Tributes are known for their excellent use of weaponry and medicine, tributes usually create a pack with District 1,2, 4 and the capitol or go solo or with their district partner._

_**Authors note- **__Words in __**Bold**__ are from the hunger games wiki. Hope you like how I changed the districts and the form is on my profile only accepting PM's and my the odd's be ever in your favor._


	2. Chapter 2: Kyro Steam Capitol Reaping

**Kyro's Steam Capitol Tribute (Age 16)**

My electronic alarm clock woke me up with its loud shrill beep. Groaning the effects of the party last night pound into my head, pulling myself out of my plush bed. My barefoot foot hit the granite floor. Clutching my throbbing head, I stumbled towards the bathroom. My ornate mirror hung directly above the golden sink, checking my face the remains of my fancy dress makeup. My eyes were smudged with gold eyeliner and a lopsided bunny ears were on my head. My mother burst into the room a whirlwind of clothes and perfume. 'Hello dear', she said her musical voice the sweet sound hurting my throbbing head.

My mother smiled at me, her bright pink hair was shining in the harsh light of my bathroom, people say we look nothing alike which is true. I was adopted when I was a baby, back when adopting was a trend and pregnancy was out of fashion. I always ask my parents who my biological parents were and they always refuse to tell me. Putting her manicured hands on blond hair and slowly yanks the bunny ears of my head and wipes the gold eyeliner from my eyes. 'What is this' she asks a small frown forming on her kind face. 'Nothing mother' I whisper my face staring at the ground. I didn't want to admit that I snuck out with my friends to the club Adrenaline in the town hub and that we danced until midnight. 'Anyway dear today is reaping day, are you going to be volunteering?' she inquires placing her hand on her face. 'I think so 'I say confidently and proudly. 'Good I left your clothes on your bed, go and change' she says quickly.

Mother closes the bedroom door with a soft click I turn on the tap, the water flowing freely like a beautiful spring. I start to brush my teeth and wash my face, turning towards the shower my hands start to fiddle with the many buttons. Eventually finding the apple fragrance I wanted jets of water sprayed out of the nozzle, covering me in apple scented water. Wrapping my body in towel I start to walk towards my bedroom, something catches my eye a small picture of me as toddler bouncing on my father's knee and holding my mother's hand. We look so happy in this picture this was taken two years before dad died from a car malfunction, the car was recently imported from District 3 but the new electronics caused the car to combust instantly killing my father. Scrunching up the picture into a ball, I throw on the floor. I slam the doors open to my bedroom and notice the clothes my mother left for me on the bed. A simple blue dress shirt, jeans and some fancy shoes.

The bell for breakfast sounds loudly ringing through each room. I arrive in the dining room my hair teased into a organised mess, the table was laden with delicious food imported from District 9. My mother was tucking into some croissants and was watching the holograph newspaper. I helped myself to some toast, strawberries and butter savouring the food. Mother hopped down from her stool and grabbed my hand 'We have to get to the reaping, don't want to be late do we' she said lightly squeezing my hand.

The celestial view of the capitol sped past my eyes in the car. We were outside the reaping hall in five minutes. Today it was covered in pictures of past Capitol victors, memorable tributes and adverts from companies. The hall was packed but I managed to give my blood sample and find a place to sit. The capitol reaping was different to the district's, we sat down instead of standing up as we were more civilised, when a tribute is picked their name and picture is shown on the screens alongside their identification. If you wanted to volunteer you would shout out and run to the stage. President Lucan appears on stage to a loud applause, he reads the treaty of Panem and talks about rebels in the capitol such as Cinna, Portin and Plutarch Heaveansbee who cause death and destruction to befall on the capitol and caused us to have to give tributes.

Our escort Celia Wintergraves was very excited her large pink and white afro was brimming with her excitement her large sweet shaped hair clip was about to fall off. She grabbed the mike and began to talk in her high squeaky voice on how she was honored to be our escort. I was tuning her annoying voice and concentrating on our victors who were sitting down, I noticed Magenta Rouge her purple and pink hair was clashing with her pale face. She won her games by using throwing knifes with and electric shock in the blade to kill her victims and cause them to combust. She was about 20 years old now she won when she was 18. 'Let's give it up for our female tribute everybody' Celia shouted. I turned my head towards the centre of the stage; Celia was now placing her hand in the male reaping bowl. Picking up the small scrap of paper 'Maximus Bentu-'she started to say when 'I volunteer was shouted from the crown, it took me a second for me to realise it was me and I sprinted towards the stage. 'Wow this tribute just couldn't wait could ya? 'So what's your name sweetie?' she said seductively. 'Kyro Steam' I say, placing my hand on her arm causing her to blush. She pulled my arm into the air and said 'Let's give it up for our tributes everyone'. The whole room erupted into cheers and claps. I was guided in to the visiting section by three peacekeepers. My mother bursts into the room her pink hair flowing around her like a halo' you just win ok, don't leave me ok' she said tearful pulling me closer to her. 'Ally yourself with the careers and grab your steel daggers ok' I nod and hug her again. The peacekeepers drag her away and she waves sadly and leaves. After an hour I realise no one is coming for me, my so best friends and many girlfriends and romantic interests don't care about me that much to come. They're probably out clubbing. The door opens with a click and I am escorted into my sleeping chambers where I will live until all the other tributes are brought to the capitol.

**Author's Note: Hope you like the first reaping, I don't have the capitol female so I didn't include her name in this chapter. Please send me tributes so I can continue. Thanks**

_Capitol__:_

_Male: Kyro Steam- Gordude09 _

_Female:_

_District 1:_

_Male:_

_Female: Jemima Katherine Mirelli- fantasymoon1_

_District 2:_

_Male: Victor Poe- mpart99_

_Female:Aria Clapton- Sandgem  
_

_District 3:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 4:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 5:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 6:_

_Male:_

_Female:Petal_

_District 7:_

_Male: Reyvk Sem- Sounds of Snow_

_Female: Kacey-Leigh Westwood-Xx elles belles xX_

_District 8:_

_Male:_

_Female: Colleen Reyna- AnimeGirlieGirl_

_District 9:_

_Male:_

_Female: Cecilia Rose- Little Unusual Rose_

_District 10:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 11:_

_Male:_

_Female: Penelope Weltz- Stalking Dream_

_District 12:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 13:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 14:_

_Male: Duece Valentine- Sovereign1598  
_

_Female:Laurel Greele- swimmyfinnick1_


End file.
